The invention relates to a segment rolling bearing having an outer raceway carrier, having an inner, raceway carrier, having a plurality of rolling bodies and having a cage, the rolling bodies being arranged in the cage such that they roll between the outer raceway carrier and the inner raceway carrier in such a way that the outer raceway carrier can be pivoted about a common pivot axis with respect to the inner raceway carrier. The invention also relates to an axial hydraulic pump having the segment rolling bearing.
Segment rolling bearings usually have an inner raceway section, an outer raceway section and a plurality of rolling bodies which are mounted such that they roll between the inner and outer raceway sections. The segment rolling bearings typically extend only over a segment of a circle, such as over a segment of 45° or 60°. As a result of this structural characteristic, segment rolling bearings make only mutual pivoting of the raceway sections about a restricted pivoting angle possible. The guidance of the rolling bodies is given particular consideration, since it cannot be precluded during operation, in the case of an oscillating relative movement of the raceway sections with respect to one another, that the rolling bodies are distributed non-uniformly or are placed at the edges.
Document US 2006/0291765 relates to a full-type segment rolling bearing having two bearing shells. Synchronization of the bearing shells is achieved by a gearwheel which is arranged at the end and meshes with teeth in the bearing shells. In order to space the rolling bodies apart from the gearwheel, a spacer element is provided which is inserted between the gearwheel and an end-side rolling body. In one possible development of this segment rolling bearing, it is proposed to snap the spacer element into the bearing shells, in order to form a modular antifriction bearing assembly.
Document DE 199 258 34 A1 which seems to form the closest prior art relates to a swash plate pivot bearing for a hydraulic axial piston engine. Antifriction bearing segments which are held in arcuate cages and have a supporting journal for restoring the cage in the case of a deviation from its setpoint position are arranged between a hollow-cylindrical bearing face in a housing for the swash plate and a cylindrical bearing face on the swash plate. These supporting journals are oriented parallel to the antifriction bearing pockets, protrude beyond the cage width and are connected to a return device. Otherwise, the antifriction bearing segments are arranged freely between the bearing faces.